Senior Seminar
Senior English -- Lyons Community School Tools and Graphic Organizers Blank Cornell Note Taking Sheets -- make your own note sheets! Grammar and Composition links Parts of Speech Adverbs millions game adverbs battleship game Mad Libs - Parts of Speech game MLA citation generator Isabel Allende Links http://notablebiographies.com/A-An/Allende-Isabel.html Brief biography of Isabel Allende http://isabelallende.com/ Isabel Allende's official site http://motherjones.com/media/1994/09/isabel-allende Brief interview with Allende http://januarymagazine.com/profiles/allende.html Another interview with Allende http://gale.cengage.com/free_resources/chh/bio/allende_i.htm Article on Allende's life General U.S. History Links Exploring U.S. History Christopher Columbus links Columbus note taking activity Political map of the Caribbean Columbus bio More info on Columbus Columbus Timeline Native American Links Conquistadors of North America DeSoto's Conquest of America Native American Resources Conflicts between Native Americans and European settlers The Homestead Act The Dawes Act Treaties that gave up Indian land 1924 Indian Citizenship Act European Americans settle Indian land Native American reservation system Introduction to Native American culture Edward S. Curtis - photographs Native American Education An Indian Boarding School - Photo Gallery Native American Boarding Schools - lots of info! American Indian Boarding Schools Native American education -- Clarke Historical Library Reservation Boarding Schools Assimilation Through Education Indian Boarding Schools American Indian boarding schools - NPR Reservation Schools today - NPR Reservation Schools today U.S. and Native American Schools - article Changes in American Indian Education The Indian Education Act of 1972 Colonial American and the Revolutionary War Colonial America Timeline Color map of the 13 Colonies before 1763 Colonial America Timeline Timeline of American Colonies Interactive map of the 13 colonies Revolutionary War - History Central American Revolution - turn down the volume! Prelude to the American Revolution Conflict and Revolution An Unlikely Victory Thomas Jefferson Thomas Jefferson - biography Thomas Jefferson biography Thomas Jefferson and Sally Hemings Sally Hemings Thomas Jefferson and slavery Memoirs of Madison Hemings - son of Jefferson and Sally Hemings Memoir of Israel Jefferson - slave Jefferson's slaves Jefferson's views on slavery Jefferson's ideas on slave education Jefferson's blood - an extensive website on Jefferson, Hemings and their descendents Jefferson - quotes on education [Jefferson's ideas on education The Educational Theory of Thomas Jefferson Jefferson's ideas on education The Constitution and the Bill of Rights Comparing the Articles of Confederation and the Constitution Life Without the Bill of Rights activity Bill of Rights activity Equal Rights Amendment Other 18th Century American Philosophers Benjamin Franklin - biography Noah Webster - biography Noah Webster Noah Webster Horace Mann Horace Mann bio Early American Education and Horace Mann Horace Mann on Education History of American Education Early American Education Schools Then and Now comparison African Free Schools - student biographies Slavery Slavery Images Slavery Image Gallery Slavery and the Making of America Timeline Slave Memories - click to listen A Journey from Slavery to Freedom Life in the New South (after 1877) Plessy v. ferguson reading Civil War Civil War website Civil War Battles Diaries, Letters and Memoirs of the Civil War Civil War letters Civil War letters and diaries Images of Civil War letters **Civil War Photo Galleries African Americans in Civil War Military Life Civilians Casualties Jim Crow Period and segregation Jim Crow interactive website What was Jim Crow? Jim Crow image gallery Interactive activities on Jim Crow Period Segregation images Booker T. Washington and W.EB. DuBois Washington and DuBois Washington vs. DuBois Harlem Renaissance The Harlem Renaissance Interactive map of Harlem The Harlem Renaissance and Jim Crow Art of the Harlem Renaissance Art of the Harlem Renaissance "Drop me off in Harlem" Jacob Lawrence - artist Jacob Lawrence site William H. Johnson - artist Duke Ellington - musician Bessie Smith Lena Horne Langston Hughes - poet Countee Cullen - poet World War I and the Harlem Renaissance Civil Rights Latino Civil Rights timeline Civil Rights Timeline Civil Rights project Greensboro Sit In Civil Rights Activists Civil Rights profiles Civil Rights Teaching [http://www.visionaryproject.org/timeline/timeline_content/036c-letter.html King's Letter from a Birmingham Jail] Civil Rights Movement resources Primary Sources - Civil Rights Movement School Desegregation and Integration School Resegregation 2009 Mendez v. Westminster blog - read "Ruling Gives Children Equal Rights" Mendez v. Westminster video Audio file on Mendez v. Westminster Audio file on the 60th Anniversary of Mendez v. Westminster How integrated are schools today?